


How (not) to have sex at a wedding

by venom_for_free



Series: Fantaesy [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Somewhat sexual content, Wedding, the thirst is real though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: About 404.000.000 results (0,75 seconds)Yuri frowns at the screen. That doesn’t help. Maybe some of them do, but when he googled “How to have sex at a wedding,” he expected more of an actually helpful guide, not the entirety of Google’s encyclopedic knowledge.After some searching, he finds a detailed list, though. Will this help with his devious masterplan? He looks over to Otabek. Still asleep. Cute. Also very helpful because he would probably get a heart attack if he knew what Yuri was researching.--or: When the Viktuuri wedding comes around, Yuri decides he will make this day his own.His mission: Have sex during the wedding.His problem: somehow, things just don't seem to work out and something or someone keeps interrupting them.One way or another, things still work out in the end.(Oneshot)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Fantaesy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848073
Comments: 25
Kudos: 89





	How (not) to have sex at a wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/gifts).



> Welcome to Tae's monthly prompt fics.  
> This month's prompt was:
>
>>   
>  Yura and Beka trying to hook up somewhere they shouldn't? Like at Vikturi's wedding or something? And they keep getting caught before they can really get into anything. And then have to sit through the wedding all pent up?   
> 
> 
> So you know what you are getting into xD 

_ About 404.000.000 results (0,75 seconds) _

Yuri frowns at the screen. That doesn’t help. Maybe some of them do, but when he googled “How to have sex at a wedding,” he expected more of an actually helpful guide, not the entirety of Google’s encyclopedic knowledge. 

After some searching, he finds a detailed list, though. Will this help with his devious masterplan? He looks over to Otabek. Still asleep. Cute. Also very helpful because he would probably get a heart attack if he knew what Yuri was researching. 

**Wedding Hookups: DOs & DON’Ts**

Donna Turner, April 9, 2020

Recent, so it should be up to date and calculate for all eventualities. Yuri sighs and clicks on it. He pulls open a word document on the side and starts taking notes. For a start, he copies the headlines. 

**DO Dress Sensibly**

It’s recommended to dress in something he can get in and out of with ease. Well, that is not really his decision, is it? After all, Viktor decided to make him the fucking flower child. Even though he is 19 and everything but an infant. Fuck. Yuri gets angry just thinking about it. At least he is in loose, flowy clothes. Those should be easy to push aside. Otabek’s suit is going to be a different thing. Maybe they could make it work with the fly down and the underwear shoved to the side, but in that case, he’d have to be extra careful not to get any lube on the expensive fabric. Fuck, Beka would kill him if he ruined those pants. 

**DON’T Shirk Your Responsibilities**

The second part is about him actually doing his job and not slipping away to fuck. Well, that would be kind of awkward anyway, running off just a moment away from the actual ceremony. Yuri still snickers; the idea delights him a little. But when Otabek stirs, he quiets himself. Yuri can’t afford to wake him, not yet, not with an unfinished plan. Beka has nothing to take into account; he was invited to look pretty and accompany Yuri, so that part is fine. He nods to himself. It’s going great so far. 

**DO Have a Getaway Plan**

Yuri’s ride home is secure. That is the advantage of not hooking up with a stranger; he knows Beka will take him back home. He doesn’t need a taxi fare, and he doesn’t need to beg any third parties for either more or less time at the party. Beka will take the bike. And since he doesn’t drink, anyway, they are safe. 

**DON’T Choose Someone too Close to the Bride or Groom**

THAT will be the least of his problems. Otabek is his own person and completely removed from Viktor and Katsudon. Yuri himself isn’t, but he will be sure to make time for his part-time parents outside of the designated hook-up time. Besides, they will barely even notice if someone is gone; they invited enough guests to fill the goddamn Empire State building, probably. 

**DO Come Prepared**

Yeah, well, duh. They are talking about condoms, probably, but with gay sex, that isn’t the only thing that needs to be accommodated. Yuri sighs. He isn’t sure yet which is the better idea. Bring a plug and wear it all day, living with the danger of squirming in his seat the entire time and lube either staining clothes or drying up until it is uncomfortable as fuck? Or bringing the plug itself with him to insert halfway through the party to avoid all that? But also running the risk of being walked in on while he is shoving something into himself in the toilet? The second option sounds better. Not easier, though. But fuck it, Yuri will make it work. 

He needs lube, too. And a condom, even though he hates those. But leaking just can’t be a thing. Not during a wedding. He would never live that down. 

With the half-formed plan in mind and youthful enthusiasm in his veins, Yuri slips from the bed and starts packing for his getaway. 

\----------

It’s just as corny and kitschy as he expected. Viktor wanted a beach wedding, Katsudon wanted Viktor, which is why they flew everyone to Japan to have their over-the-top beach wedding of Viktor’s little-girl dreams. Surprisingly, they took a while to finally get married, mostly because seasons and preparations ruined their plans twice. So they decided to do it after their retirement. When that was finalized, they took another year to plan it without competitions clouding their mind, which is why it was only happening now. Four years after their not-engagement in Barcelona. 

Yuri keeps clinging to the purse he decided to bring, mostly because he’d be mortified if someone else found it and checked the containments to determine the owner. Christophe is already sending him weird, interested, almost daring looks. He knows what Yuri plans, can feel it when people are about to have sex, even though one of them doesn’t know yet. It’s a weird form of superpower. 

On his phone, there is a schedule, both of the wedding and the down-times. Usually, the only things Yuri plans this well are his programs, but fuck, he doesn’t know how else to make it through this cheesy endeavor. 

The morning and lunch are calm, at least for them. Viktor is running around like a chicken without its head. So much for a relaxed, romantic, beach wedding. Yuri does his best to help wherever he can, but with the Katsukis around and the goddamn triplets, he doesn’t get a chance. Why are they not the flower children? Fuck Viktor and Katsudon. 

When he first ponders telling Beka of his plan, they are on the way to lunch with the family. But talking on a motorcycle is a shitty idea, so Yuri swallows his words and clings to his lover. Once they reach their destination, though, they are swarmed with people trying to order them around. Sit down, not that chair, sit upright, not that upright, you look bored, stop fiddling. Yuri understands everyone is stressed, but holy fuck. If this is what the day will be like, he can’t wait for it to be over. 

He doesn’t get a chance to talk to Beka alone until lunch is over. Which means they are about to plunge into a shit ton of other appointments. Nonetheless, Yuri manages to catch his partner when Beka leaves the toilet. “Hey there. I had an idea. You can’t say no.” He is unusually nervous, and Yuri doesn’t even know why because Beka won’t ever say no, he is pretty sure. But it is still kind of intimate, kind of special. So Yuri does his best to clear his throat and stand tall. “You are going to fuck me. At some point during this wedding. Just so you know.” A nod is added, so Beka can see how determined he is. Yuri considers himself assertive. 

His plan works. “Uhm. Okay?” He wants to cheer, but that would be kind of uncool, so Yuri avoids it, at least in public. Why? He isn’t too sure. This is his long term boyfriend, after all, and Otabek had seen Yuri in moments when he was far less cool. The one time, Beka had to stop the motorcycle abruptly because a cat ran across the street, and Yuri screeched and freaked out, for example. But Otabek always understood him and his love for animals, so things were fine. 

Otabek also knows his interest in public sex and taking risks, and even though those things aren’t exactly ‘good’ personality traits, Yuri can’t seem to get rid of them. Beka gives him a thumbs-up because he is a nerd, and within a moment, he is gone. Fine. Now Yuri has to use the bathroom, or it would seem suspicious. And Christophe is hot on his heels. 

At 2 PM, the photographer arrives. They take a million photos, and apparently, Yuri has to be in every single one. He wants to sneak away. Right now would be an excellent moment to take some time for himself and his lover. But there are ‘getting ready’ photos and portraits, and group photos and scenery photos and couples’ photos, and Yuri hates every single one. It’s awkward, being pressed in with their family and friends, especially when people try to reassure him. He doesn’t need their false sympathy; he needs a dick in his ass so he can scratch that off his bucket list and be done with the cursed day. 

The entire party meets at 4 PM, and Yuri can’t fathom how many people Viktor and Katsudon know. They wanted an intimate wedding, but that seems to mean ‘no press,’ not ‘fewer people’ because Yuri easily counts over a hundred pairs of eyes, searching the space for the happy couple. That’s when Yuri realizes this entire endeavor can’t be sorted … anywhere when it comes to traditions. There are Japanese influences, Russian ones, and Western styles, too. Somehow, things still work, and he is a little mad about it. 

He is also mad about Otabek and his suit because, honestly, no one should look half as good as he does. It makes not touching and tasting just that unnecessary bit harder. At one point, Yuri wants to walk off with his lover; they don’t need a fifteenth group shot. But Phichit holds his arm and gives him a look that is kind of happy, kind of frightening. “Chris told me what you plan, little weasel. You can get railed whenever you want, but not during my best friend’s wedding photos, do you understand? Those have to be  _ perfect. _ ” The fact that he is smiling the entire time he talks doesn’t make it less scary at all. 

So Yuri stays, even though he gives Otabek a regretful look. The traitor seems more amused than anything and hooks his arm through Yuri’s, dragging him far, far away from the still grinning Phichit. 

There are more group photos, this time with the skaters. Yuri accidentally has some fun during that period, mostly when he manages to spill a drink on JJ. It’s just water; he isn’t so cruel to ruin his suit for the entire day, but a little? That had to happen. Yuri isn’t even sure why they invited him; Viktor greeted him with “John-Jack” after all. Katsudon’s eye-roll made it impossible to determine if it was an honest mistake. 

At 5.30 PM, the wedding ceremony is supposed to start. On paper. Everyone knows this is a lie because people will wait just a bit longer to make sure no one is stuck in traffic. Or at the dessert table. The fifteen minutes before could have been used easily for Yuri’s masterplan, but goddamn, Otabek is too nice of a guy, so he helps out when the hired DJ has a problem with his equipment. Fuck. 

Therefore, Yuri decides to make the unused time his own. His plans take a bit of preparation, anyway. After some wandering around, he finally reaches his goal. At the toilet, Yuri braces himself on the edge of the sink and stares at mirror-Yuri. The dude looks good, that much is clear. Just to make sure they are on the same page, Yuri nods at him. Mirror-Yuri nods back, which is nice. If he hadn’t, they would have had more significant problems than horny guests. But no, all laws of science are still in place, so Yuri is reassured to continue. 

It’s a single person room with a sink in it. Yuri chose it strategically, even though it meant walking a little further. But it also means a smaller chance of interruptions, so … with his pants around his ankles and his legs spread, he does his best to keep calm and relaxed. Fifteen minutes. He has fifteen minutes left; then he has to hurry back so he won’t miss anything. After the photo encounter, Yuri has no interest in being met with Phichit’s horror stare again. 

Lube. He needs lube. Good thing he came prepared, a bunch of small packages stuffed into the inside of his blazer. Yuri is ready. His body isn’t. Getting a finger in is a work of patience. It turns out he is a little tenser than expected. Goddamn, he would do anything right now to have Otabek with him. But the idiot has to be a good person, so Yuri is here all on his own, trying to fuck himself on a finger that struggles to slide in. There is no way he will get the plug in at this pace. 

But Yuri is nothing but a stubborn fighter. Which is why, twenty minutes later and almost too late, he walks past all the people already sitting to his empty spot in the second row. It’s worse than the first row because now people have to get up for him, and he can’t just slip by. Otabek gives him an amused look, Phichit somehow manages to make clearing his throat seem threatening. It shouldn’t be possible, but the raised hair on Yuri’s neck confirms it. He glares at the groomsman. 

Presumably to soothe him, Otabek puts his hand on Yuri’s thigh, but Yuri gets spooked, flinches, and responds with an undignified groan. He wishes it was at least half pleasure, but nope. Just because that plug is inside him, doesn’t mean it feels good. Clenching tighter didn’t help. 

His bastard of a boyfriend smirks. Not that anyone else would notice any movement in the stoic facade, but Yuri  _ knows  _ when Beka is making fun of him. So he kicks his shin. It’s fair. 

If he had taken just a little longer, Yuri would have missed the arrival of Viktor and Katsudon. They walk down the path in the middle of all those seats, somehow rammed into the sand and still standing, barefoot and grinning like the absolute morons they are. Yuri is walking in front of them after quickly jumping out of his seat to toss flowers onto the path before he returns to his designated spot. He makes the people around him get up twice more with this, so they already love him a lot. But it doesn’t matter, Viktor and Katsudon do right now. And he is happy for them, deep down, but he’d rather swallow his tongue than express the thought. He is still petty about Viktor leaving him behind to chase ass across the globe. 

Half an hour later, and it’s 6:15 PM. The ceremony is over, and surprise, surprise, they love each other very much and both said ‘yes.’ Yuri is more than ready to clap, tell them they are … a little less shitty than usual today, and drag his lover to that same toilet he was in before. Because that thing inside him needs to be  _ gone.  _ Rarely did he hate a plug that much, rarely did he squirm so openly to try and ease the discomfort. Chris grins more than once in his direction. Fuck him. 

The next hour is cocktail hour, according to the handed-out schedule, and Yuri is on his toes, but then, the goddamn couple just stands there. And everyone lines up to give them their best wishes and greetings. No. No, no, no. This will take forever. Yuri has to be somewhere! And Otabek and he are at the very end of the line because it formed from the back of the audience. 

It kind of makes sense; they want to rush through the people who were only invited to save face and spend more time with closer family and friends. But Yuri has plans, and they differ immensely from this entire useless endeavor. 

Fuck it; it can’t be helped. Which is why he is still standing there, half an hour later, squirming even more, high-key uncomfortable, and still two people away from the happily married couple. He didn’t plan to tell them anything sappy from the start, but any kind words Yuri might have been able to force out are gone now. Otabek tucked him under his arm ten minutes ago, and Yuri is grateful because he isn’t sure he would still be standing without his partner’s help. 

“You’re wearing a plug, aren’t you?” The question came when they stood up, and Yuri flinched yet again, much to the amusement of the two idiot groomsmen. He nodded. Since then, Beka has been a little less shitty and a bit more supportive. 

Finally, they manage to congratulate the happy pair. Katsudon looks genuinely, honestly happy, and it’s quite beautiful. In an abstract way. If it wasn’t Kasudon. Beka looking like that would be lovely. Yeah. Yuri informs them that he doesn’t hate them and that he hopes their day won’t be total shit, and the two older men hug him as if he said something nice. It’s weird how things work between all of them. 

Beka has actual kind words for the two, and Viktor reminds him he is very proud of his future son-in-law. Yuri wants to puke again. 

Once they actually manage to break free, twenty minutes of the cocktail hour are left, and Yuri is determined to use them. He drags Otabek to the toilet he scouted out before, ready to be  _ done  _ with his self-assigned task for the night. At this point, it’s not even about pleasure anymore. But once they reach the sanctuary, Yuri wants to cry. 

Because the door is locked, and the voices coming from inside don’t sound like they will be done anytime soon. Voices. Plural. He slams his fist against the wood. Yuri isn’t proud of it, but after years of living in the skater’s dorms together, door to door, bedroom wall to bedroom wall, he recognizes Mila’s moaning out of hundreds. “BABAAAAAA!” 

She doesn’t even have the decency to stop. She never did. So Yuri knows it is a lost cause. Ten more minutes of cocktail hour. He winces when he shifts his weight. 

“Do you want me to take it out?” Otabek brushes his fingers through the part of Yuri’s hair that is open, and it’s so fucking nice, he wants to cry. Yuri didn’t realize how tense he is until he relaxed for a second. 

“No. I want you to put it in.” 

“But, Yura—” 

“No.” His words say defiance, but he hugs Otabek at the same time, soaking up his lover’s warmth. Yuri buries his face against Otabek’s neck. Goddamn, Mila is still too fucking loud, even when trying to be inconspicuous, so they eventually decide to relocate. 

Yuri finds another toilet, but it’s risky, and they don’t have much time left. On top of the apparent facts, Phichit materializes next to them and reminds Yuri to go and take sunset photos with his ‘parents’. A few years ago, he would have cursed and spat because obviously, his parents aren’t here, but by now, he has given up. He turns, defeated, and leaves another great chance behind in favor of making the old men happy. They will die soon, anyway, why not be kind as long as he still can? So they take a bunch of photos with ‘incredible natural lighting,’—thanks Viktor—and sit down on the beach.

For obvious reasons, Yuri is still uncomfortable. But it gets better over time, as he slowly begins to relax. None of them talk, but Katsudon rests his head on Yuri’s shoulder, and Viktor puts his hand on the other side. Yuri forgets there even is a photographer and soaks in a moment of peace during an otherwise very hectic day. Weeks later, he will look back and wonder why the married idiots wanted to waste that precious moment on him instead of any other family member. Yuri will call them stupid and refuse to acknowledge the lump in his throat and the wetness in the corners of his eyes. 

The moment ends, as all moments tend to do. But when the other two men rise from the sand, Yuri feels a little weird. Almost … somber. He realizes he doesn’t want it to end, to pass by like the rest of his life. He doesn’t want the couple to stay in Japan and enjoy their retirement, to distance themselves from Saint Petersburg, to leave Yuri alone on the shore. It makes him disgustingly vulnerable, but somehow, he can’t fight off the need to grab them and … hug. 

So Yuri does. Years and years of ballet taught him discipline, but it never changed his impulse control. And because they are gracious and loving and better than any actual parents Yuri ever had, Viktor and Katsudon gift him another moment of their time. He hates how weak he is. He loves how strong they make him feel. He will never say any of this. 

Which is why, when he is finally alone again, Yuri decides to fill the literal and metaphorical void in his life with the other person that makes him feel a little more whole. But just when he returns inside and Beka wraps him in a crushing hug because he knows, he somehow knows, they are informed dinner will be handed out soon. Yuri is convinced Phichit cursed him with that smile. Or Chris. Or maybe fate itself because his motives are so impure. However, that leaves the question, why was Mila allowed to get railed? 

So Yuri is as frustrated as someone with a plug in his ass can be when he walks to his table, curled around Otabek’s arm. If he could at least take out the damn thing … Mila sits down next to him with the biggest, cheekiest grin, otherwise acting as if she hasn’t just gotten her brain fucked out in a public toilet, the damn whore. Yuri’s following sigh is filled with jealousy because he isn’t that damn whore, but he wants to be. 

Once everyone is seated, it’s almost another 15 minutes until the damn couple finally arrives. Katsudon looks a little red around the face, so Yuri wonders if they have been making out or if he has been crying after the sunset photo thing. Could be both. They have their grand entrance, then dance their first song. It’s all so cliche, and Yuri hates how they glide over the floor as if they are still wearing skates, how they dip and lift each other and twirl and guide, never once misstepping. It’s perfect, and he hates it, even though his eyes are wet at the corners, and he sighs halfway through. Otabek, the angel, acts like he hasn’t heard anything, even though Yuri noticed his mouth twitching. 

How fucking romantic. Great. They are so in love. And they will be happy ever after with one another, completely forgetting Yuri and Russia and the time they had together once they settle down in their perfect little family home and … fuck. He hides his face against Beka’s back, pretending he is groaning. Otabek lets him, the saint. Once he has a grip on himself again, Yuri leans up and whispers, “I need you to fuck me. Now. Like, right now. Okay?” 

Beka turns to say something, but there is the welcome toast from the goddamn married idiots, and Yuri’s saving grace is yet again cut off from him. Why is life so cruel? After that, Katsudon’s parents speak, both mom and dad Katsuki. From Viktor’s side, there is noticeable silence. No one expected anything else. 

Just when Yuri wants to get up and drag Otabek away—he doesn’t care where to, just out—the room comes to life as servers begin to set down plates around them. So Yuri eats. He stares through the window, tries to watch the cold sea through the glass facade of the little beach hotel. Just this afternoon, they sat outside, having a wedding. Now it is dark, and the glass-Yuri looks back. He looks noticeably less passionate than the bathroom mirror-Yuri, less intense, less … alive. But at least this Yuri has Otabek with him. Once the thought occurs, glass-Yuri smiles a little. Viktor and Katsudon can leave, but … it won’t be the end. 

Glass-Mila moves her arm a little, and the real Yuri’s ribs hurt. “Hey!” 

“Stop staring. Eat. It’s dark outside! You can’t see anything, anyway.” 

“I’ve seen a lot, actually.” 

“I’m sure you did.” Mila smiles, too warm for the teasing comment, and begins to eat. 

Viktor splurged on enough food to feed an army. No meal plan was respected that day, but no one would have it otherwise. Even Lilia is stretching in her dress to ensure the fabric doesn’t crease over the tiniest food baby Yuri has ever seen. Somehow, there are a hundred people around him, and it still feels familiar. Maybe because of the seating arrangements. Clever. Yuri would compliment the wedding party, but he hates admitting to them doing anything right. 

At 8:30 PM, the food orgy slowly draws to an end. Japanese cuisine is something else. Yuri won’t be able to move for days. Which means he will go and rip this plug out of his ass now, for better or worse. Because nothing is going to happen, anyway. 

He returns with the toy washed off and in a tiny plastic bag, hidden away safely. Yuri feels so much lighter now, just from the discomfort being gone. When he enters, Chris is talking about Viktor’s and his time, pre-Katsudon. Somehow, he manages to make it tasteful. Phichit beams proudly, so he probably had a hand in it. Yuri’s suspicion gets confirmed when Phichit jumps up next and begins his toast, complimentary to Chris’s, and just as much adjusted to being suitable for the ears of parents. A shame, really. 

Shortly before 9 PM, it’s time for the parent’s dance, and Yuri doesn’t want or need to see that. Instead of dragging Otabek to the toilet yet again, he steps outside. It’s a lot cooler, now that the sun has set. Kind of weird to no longer be able to see glass-Yuri, but there are a bunch of other things to look at. 

A few minutes in, arms wrap around him and lips press to his neck. “They are about to cut the cake. Do you want to come back in?” Yuri wants to decline, but when he turns his head to answer, he sees Katsudon and Viktor, joking and laughing and smearing each other with cake. Why is Yuri watching from the outside, when he can enjoy the time with his family? He shouldn’t sulk. This isn’t about him. Nonetheless, Otabek gives him time. 

“I don’t even like cake.” Yuri doesn’t know why he says it. He loves cake; he just can’t usually have any. But Otabek nods. He seems to understand something Yuri doesn’t. So he raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend, too proud to outright ask for an explanation, yet still wondering. 

Otabek turns and watches the movie through the glass with him. “It’s all pretty western. Sure, there is Japanese food, a Japanese beach, even some traditional clothes. And we both know Viktor will bring out the damn crowns at some point and take the families on a tour through the city, even if it isn’t his hometown in the traditional sense. But … It’s pretty western. Not them, somehow. You don’t like that. You always loved both of them for who they are, even though you don’t say it. We all know. Maybe … this reminds you of the time Viktor left? He is going now, too. And this time, you were invited to come along, but you know it’s just for a bit, not forever. And then ... “ Otabek trails off as if he is trying to sort all the strings in his mind. 

Yuri, meanwhile, is speechless. Beka understanding his feelings better than Yuri does isn’t new to either of them. But it is still shocking. Most people think Otabek is quiet because he is antisocial, but actually, he is watching the entire time, studying his surroundings, and working on a more profound understanding than most people will ever achieve. Yuri has no idea how he does it, but somehow it works. He nods, lets Beka know he somehow hit a nail on the head Yuri was barely aware of and watches his friends through the glass yet again. 

Katsudon keeps looking around, seemingly missing someone, something. Maybe it’s Makkachin weaseling around his legs that he is phantom-experiencing. Perhaps it’s a distant family member or … Viktor pats his arm and turns towards the open door. Then, he heads outside. 

“Hey.” 

“What do you want?” It doesn’t come out the way Yuri wanted it to. 

“We … wanted to make sure you are okay. You seemed off all night.” 

“I’m great.” As if to demonstrate how well he is doing on his own, Yuri curls around Otabek’s arm. 

Viktor tips his head. “Okay. It’s just … Yuri would like you to join us for the cake cutting. We pass it out to the family and … If you don’t want cake, that’s fine. If you think it’s sappy. But … I had to ask. You know I can’t say no to him and—”    
  
“Oh my god, shut up.” Viktor never babbles, unless Katsudon is involved. “We are coming in.” Just because it’s cold outside, not because the mention of the word ‘family’ in relation to him made Yuri feel all sorts of things. 

So they eat cake. When the two dumb grooms toss the bouquet together as if they are both brides, those idiots. Yuri is hiding out on the side of the room. Sure, he’d like to be in that crowd of giggly morons, but at some point, he lost Otabek, and he can’t be sure his boyfriend even wants to get married. What if he asks what Yuri is doing and everything is awkward and—people scream, some fool managed to stop the flowers from smashing into the floor. 

A dark-suited arm raises the bouquet out of the masses, but the owner is too small for Yuri to determine, and he doesn’t bother putting too much effort into it until he hears Katsudon’s gasp and subsequent squeal. On his tiptoes, he spots the guy in the aforementioned black suit, and his heart drops. 

Oh no, he didn’t. Their eyes meet, and Yuri slowly shakes his head. But his surprise and astonishment must translate poorly because Beka’s face falls, and he is about to hand the flowers to someone else when Yuri barrels through the room to stop him. Fuck that little girl stretching for the bouquet. Yuri lost his friends today; he won’t lose his boyfriend. Maybe he is a tad bit too enthusiastic when he slams into his lover, but oh well. Once Otabek understands he did, in fact, not fuck up, they kiss. 

Yuri loses his concept of time. At some point, crowds around him dissolve and reform, people dance and laugh and drink and make out. Katsudon and Chris do a few wildly inappropriate things, and he would be worried if Viktor wasn’t their biggest supporter. But only then does Yuri realize it’s late enough for most of the elders to be gone already. 

Fuck. He spent his last night with Viktor and Katsudon staring into Otabek’s eyes and getting lost in them. With a quick final kiss, Yuri asks him to let go, just long enough to dance with each groom. They don’t talk, but Yuri lets them guide. He leans against their chests, the height difference for once comforting, not infuriating. 

To everyone’s surprise, it’s Viktor who cries a little when they let go. He looked happy all night, but now, with the strain of smiling washed away with time and generous amounts of alcohol, he also looks exhausted. So, Yuri hugs him tighter. “Don’t tell anyone, old man, but I’ll miss you.” That’s what does him in. Kasudon hurries over once he notices, pats Viktor’s back and turns to Yuri. 

“You have to promise to visit. We will pay for your ticket and your room if you don’t like our house or the onsen. But you have to visit. Or we will miss you too much!” His words slur, but the truth in them is audible, and now, Yuri is crying a bit, too. 

So he promises. He promises to visit, to see them at least once a year. They promise to visit his competitions, and Yuri believes them. 

Late in the night, he sees them off with a grand exit as Yuri helps the drunk love birds into the limousine. He steals Otabek’s leather jacket against the wind because the man is always warm, anyway. Then, they climb the motorcycle, and Yuri hugs his boyfriend from behind. 

“Getting engaged during someone else’s wedding is a no-go, you know?” 

“I just caught a bunch of flowers.” Otabek’s voice is a warm purr; gentle, steadfast, perfect. 

“Did you mean it?” 

Yuri can’t see the smirk, but he knows it’s there. He understands Otabek better than himself, too. “I never do anything halfheartedly.” 

When they take off into the night, the cold wind of the seaside town whipping around them, Yuri smiles. He didn’t get his wedding sex. But now he knows, at some point in the future, there will be a second chance to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this turned out surprisingly wholesome. ♥
>
>> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
